Well, This Is Awkward
by KandyMiraj
Summary: A response to Aqua4044's "A Twist on 'I do'" challenge on Lunaescence ) AU, recommended song: Last Name - Carrie Underwood. Was going to make this a one shot but now I want it to be a drabble series c: Rated M for language and later chapters! c: (Also, I'm paranoid). Gray x Reader.
1. Day 1 - Vegas Sucks

_**To the people who are reading my story, **_**Oni Ai**_** ; this can be to sate your 'Gray Needs' when you're waiting for the next chapter. Hell, you can even imagine that 'you' is Naruko. If you want.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Fairy Tail_ or you! Enjoy! c:_  
**

* * *

Okay, _now_ you were officially freaking out.

"This can_not_ be happening to me!" You paced around the room, a hand on your forehead while staring at the golden band on your finger.

The black-haired boy that was now supposedly your husband was still asleep in the hotel bed. He had no shirt on and you had woken up in just your panties (by now you had donned some clothes), so you didn't really want to know what he had - or _didn't_ have - on under the blankets. You didn't even _know_ the man, let alone how you two had gotten _married_. All you knew is that you had wanted to forget your newly-_ex_-boyfriend - so you went to Vegas, but isn't that how these things always start? You should've known better. Plus, you didn't even _like_ the color gold! What the hell were you _thinking_?

The male in your hotel room bed groaned and rolled over to try and go back to sleep after being rudely awakened by the sunlight filtering in through the window.

_Oh hell no_, you thought to yourself as you went to grab the pillow you had previously slept on.

The ravenette got an even ruder awakening when the firm pillow landed on his head rather harshly.

"What the hell?" Was the first thing he uttered and you marveled at how his voice sounded.

Even when hungover and just awakened, it was deep and like silk. It was sexy.

_And this is how you got yourself into this situation_, you mentally scolded yourself.

The man blinked at you, "Um..." He seemed to be at a loss for words.

You raised a brow and when he didn't continue you sighed and put the pillow back on the bed.

"Hello. I'm _[F/N]_ _[L/N]_. You are?"

He blinked again, "Gray Fullbuster. May I ask what you're doing in my room?"

You placed your hands on your hips, "First of all, this is _my_ hotel room. Second, put some clothes on. Third, I'm your wife, apparently." You flashed the ring on your left middle finger and he quickly glanced down at the matching one on his own finger, "Get ready and meet me downstairs for breakfast." You left the now-wide-eyed man to gape at you as you picked up your bag and left the room.


	2. Day 1 - Getting To Know You?

_**To the people who are reading my story, **_**Oni Ai**_** ; this can be to sate your 'Gray Needs' when you're waiting for the next chapter. Hell, you can even imagine that 'you' is Naruko. If you want. Btw, I made up a little bit of a background for your character, because its easier for me to write that way. Sorry if you don't like it.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Fairy Tail_ or you! Enjoy! c:_**

* * *

Gray sighed, rubbing his temples as the waitress refilled both of your cups with coffee before leaving. You rested your feet on your bag under the table.

"Alright," You were the first to speak, "So tell me about yourself, Gray Fullbuster."

The ravenette raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Um, okay." Gray rested his elbows on the table and clasped his fingers in front of his face, "Well, as you know, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm 23 years old, I work as a 3rd-grade teacher, my favorite color is blue, I have an older brother, I just got out of a relationship, and I guess I'm your husband." He laughed a little awkwardly at the end and shrugged.

"Um, okay. Then, my turn, I guess." You sigh, "As you also know, I'm _[F/N]_ _[L/N]_. I'm 21 years old, I'm still in college, my favorite color is _[color]_, I was adopted when I was 3 so I also have an older "brother", I also just got out of a relationship, and I guess I'm your wife." You shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile.

He nodded, "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, not that I don't _love_ your company," you replied sarcastically, "but we're getting a fucking divorce."

Gray blinked at your bluntness, "Did I say something?"

"Nope. I just don't really want - much less need - to be 'married' to some pretty boy that probably has to go through this every other week." You rolled your eyes. You really didn't mean to be so bitchy but you were angry and he was there to take it out on.

"Whoa, what the fuck is wrong with _you_? Look, I know this situation sucks but you don't have to be such a bitch about it." The ravenette's blue irises glared into your own _[e/c]_ ones.

"I'm being a bitch? Look, maybe _you're_ used to this happening a lot but I'm not, so excuse the fuck out of me if I'm a little freaked out."

"This does _not_ happen to me a lot! In fact, it's _never _happened to me before!-"

You snorted at that, "_Riiight_."

Gray abruptly stood from the table, grabbed both your bags with one hand and your arm with the other, "You know what, I don't want to wait any longer. I can't stand being around you any longer than I have to, fucking witch."

You yanked your arm out of his grip, "Fine by me, man-whore."


	3. Day 1 - Looks Like We're Stuck

_**To the people who are reading my story, **_**Oni Ai**_** ; this can be to sate your 'Gray Needs' when you're waiting for the next chapter. Hell, you can even imagine that 'you' is Naruko. If you want. Btw, I made up a little bit of a background for your character, because its easier for me to write that way. Sorry if you don't like it. And I looked up that law, it's a year after you've been married.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Fairy Tail****_ or you! Enjoy! c:_**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean? I've never even _heard_ of that law before!" You complained, throwing your arms out.

"Trust me, I'm a judge, I would know. You can't file for divorce until a year after you got married." The man sighed, rubbing his temples. What the hell was wrong with kids nowadays anyway?

"Well, isn't there any kind of exception? I can't stay with..._that_...for a year!" Gray motioned to you with his arm.

"Right back to you, asshole." You folded your arms across your chest.

"Excuse-"

"That's enough!" The judge interrupted, before sighing and running a hand through his gray hair. "This is an official law, so: _no_, no exceptions. You move in together, play nice, and do whatever married couples do. We'll check up on you every three months, if you're still unhappy by the end of the year - you get divorced. Now get the hell out of my court room." The older man slammed his gavel down and left.

"Well, great, now I'm _stuck_ with you." You sighed as the both of you walked out of the court room and to Gray's car.

The ravenette slammed his car door closed when you tried to open it, and pinned you against the side of the vehicle. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do; but if we're gonna make it the whole year then we need to be more civilized. Agreed?"

You sighed and rolled your eyes, "Fine."

"Good." And before you could move, Gray swooped down and covered your lips with his. Your eyes went wide and you froze, but he didn't seem to care. He nipped at your bottom lip and let his tongue trail of it before sucking on it and finally stepping back. He left you at the passenger door - face flushed, eyes wide, and swollen lips parted in shock - to go around to the driver's side.

"You did _not_." You breathed when you came back to your senses and turned around.

"Oh, I did." Gray confirmed and slid into the car behind the wheel.


	4. I Feel Like An Asshole

Hey my precious dollies!

* * *

First of all, let me say how much I love you all for reader  
any of my stories that I don't think are good enough yet!

I really can't express how much it means to me.

Now:

This is an Author's Note.

I am just here to let you know that finals are coming up and very quickly.

And since I'm not very smart, that means I need  
to study my little white ass off.

(Yes, I _did_ need to say all of that ;D)

So, there are only about 7 1/2 school days left until I  
pass (hopefully) my Freshman year.

(And _damn_ this year was a long one.)

So summer will start soon and I've decided to put _all _of my stories  
on hold (_DON'T SHOOT ME_) until summer where I will have  
much, much, much more time to write.

So, as the title of this chapter says, I feel like an asshole for this.

But it will really help me out a lot to not have to worry about thinking up new  
ideas and fretting over how you've been waiting with no word of update.

I am _extremely_ sorry, but I would absolutely, positively, greatly appreciate it  
if you would wait for this bitchy author to graduate her first year of high school!

* * *

Thanks, dollies!  
K. Miraj  
05-23-13  
9:13pm


End file.
